User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquiry about a story I deleted of yours, read this first as it will likely explain why. If you do not and post to this talk page and your story was deleted for obvious reasons covered in the blog, I will link the aforementioned guide to your talk page as an explanation. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that I deleted? Read that guide before asking why I deleted your story. If you are inquiring about a longer story that I deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on the issues a bit. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta, if so, this guide has you covered. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong. Archives Here to leave a hateful message??? Why not check out the Salt Mines to see how ineffective Internet rage is against me before wasting both our time. ---- Re: Heads up Ok, thanks. I just saw that after reverting. I'm going to re-revert and fix the format and remove the picture the way the author had changed it. TenebrousTorrent 01:15, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks. :TenebrousTorrent 01:21, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Last Section every morning and look at Tryp's progress in the mirror (I started to adjust "Tryp's" to "Tryps'" but decided I might be confused on your intention. Being that you had referred to it with the "s" most of the time, I figured you probably wanted the apostrophe after. I actually use an apostrophe plus an "s" unless the word is plural (Tryps's) but I know both ways are acceptable.) Layne wanted to see how far this would progress, What would happen in the end. (wasn't sure how you wanted that punctuated or capitalized) I was also curious about all of the sections that were hidden. Did you mean to leave them like that or was it a mistake? Anyway, I really liked the story. I honestly feel like this begs to be expanded into a novel. Jay Ten (talk) 20:41, October 25, 2016 (UTC) :Well damn, I didn't catch on, but it makes sense now. I think maybe there needs to be a gap where the missing paragraphs are, or it will probably go unnoticed. The problem is, it's hard for me to say because I read it in the editor, so I may not be the best person to ask. I didn't see it the way you intended. I'm really not sure the best way to go about it if you don't want it to be too noticeable. You could start out with a missing letter here and there, then a word, then the paragraphs if you wanna go all in. :I can see this in print with holes in the pages, growing in size as the book progresses. The back cover being nearly nonexistent. Seriously, I think that could grab some attention. (first review: "If only the Tryps had completely consumed this book before I had to read it. Now that I've read it, I can only hope it consumes the author.") And no worries. I enjoyed the story and there really wasn't much that needed fixed. :Jay Ten (talk) 21:48, October 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, I agree it would be hard to pull off. If any light-bulbs come on in my pea-sized brain, I'll let you know. Review: "Holes big enough to stick your penis in, and for some reason, I feel like the author is likely the kind of guy that would stick his in every single copy. Now that I think of it, a couple pages were stuck together." ::Jay Ten (talk) 22:17, October 25, 2016 (UTC) Review Request Hello, I don't know if you remember me, but I am wondering if you could review my story. It got reviewed before, but I am not sure if it is good enough to publish. It came across some issues, and I am unsure to what they are pertaining to the story. If you have the time to review it, I would appreciate it. Here is a link to the story: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:468817 A-3 Loki (talk) 00:02, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Thank You Thanks for the review. Now I know what the other issues were. I apologize for that inconvenience. A-3 Loki (talk) 04:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: Notice I don't entirely know what went on there. My internet is cripplingly slow but it was clearly not my intention to blank the page. Rather this was my intention with the edit. It can take me upwards of ten minutes to load pages on occasion, and even longer to post changes. In particular with this edit the browser told me, after a fifteen minute wait, that there had been an error posting my changes. ChristianWallis (talk) 15:09, October 27, 2016 (UTC) :I appreciate the head's up ChristianWallis (talk) 15:25, October 27, 2016 (UTC) Re: x2 Tfw you check your CPWC messages almost 3 weeks after Travis responds. Sorry my dude. Congratulations! I've been kinda okay. Very tired. You should join our CPWC Discord! [[User:Spicy_Squirrelz| Ember'' Synth'' ]] hoi http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Data_Is_Watching is blatantly plagarism/a crossover with the horror indie game Imscared. The V2tSS2IyTkhVa2hXVjJSaFlsVmFjVmRzUlRsUVVUMDk= is text converted to base64 multiple times, which decodes to "white face". RE: Thanks! Oi mate, You're welcome, it's pretty nice keeping a cool and mostly relaxed conversation going on to comfort users in submitting their costumes and all, and thank you for this link - here's hoping to do something similar in the future. FrenchTouch (talk) Re: Done. Thanks for taking the time to do the contest again. I will one day rule the world after giving everyone carpal tunnel. Even the blind won't be safe. Simply hearing the description will send people into a frenzy. Jay Ten (talk) 11:58, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Contest No problem. It was really fun seeing the submissions and having a murderous ideological war with French. Also great winners, may Pen E. Flirter haunt our nightmares all the way to the next Halloween. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 12:09, November 6, 2016 (UTC) :It was my pleasure, and a lot of fun! Thanks, and you have a good one too! ~forms thumb and fingers into "zero" shape to celebrate my ranking~ Tied for last! Tied for last! Tied for last! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:41, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::I had to laugh at one point because the list of entries consisted of Michael Jackson, a Guy in a Hoodie, and a Clockwork Orange Droog. I thought it was like the beginning of a joke. "Okay, so Michael Jackson, a guy in a hoodie, and a Clockwork Orange droog walk into a bar. One bartender looks at the other and asks, 'Tell me once again, who's bad?'" I know, that's not a good joke. In fact, it's a "Bad" joke. Raidra (talk) 00:56, November 7, 2016 (UTC) ::X-D Raidra (talk) 01:08, November 7, 2016 (UTC) :::I was about to pursue my ideological war with Diexilius, but, that joke, dafter, that's one I'm not forgetting any time soon. I think that's my real nightmare haunter for the resta' the month. FrenchTouch (talk) Thank you for teling me what I should fix! Are You Busy? If not; I'd love you to review my latest story on the writers workshop. It's been up for a while now and I've recieved minimal feedback, and my computer has been quite broken so I am finding it hard to be as active as I could on the wiki. I'm asking you because you are essentially the short-story god and my pasta is quite short. If you had the time to review it I'd be extremely grateful. Everyone is a monster to someone. 07:56, November 12, 2016 (UTC) Story Review Hey, Empy. I was just wondering if you could go to my story, Slaughterhouse, (It's on the WW) and just tell me if it's up to the QS or not. I don't need an actual review at this point, I just want to make sure that I'm able to post it on the wiki. GG, m9. User: Derpyspaghetti (talk page: User talk:Derpyspaghetti) 23:56, November 17, 2016 (UTC) The Best Campfire Story Hi Empy. I don't mean to be a bother, but I have a rather long story (4000 words) on the Writers Workshop and I was hoping to recieve some very detailed feedback. If you had the chance, I'd love to hear your opinion of it. However, if you didn't have the time, or would prefer to review some of the other stories on the WW, I completely understand. Everyone is a monster to someone. 02:08, November 18, 2016 (UTC) Ha Ha Even though you're no longer an admin, you still get people hating on you. Sorry, just read the comments on that story you marked for deletion and had a good laugh. You think you'll come back to being an admin? How's your life been going since you stopped? Hope everything's going good with you man. JohnathanNash (talk) 19:02, November 22, 2016 (UTC) ^Like the old saying. You can take the man out of tyranny, but you can't take the tyranny out of the man. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:05, November 22, 2016 (UTC) If you do, you have to change your username to Emp-tler. You can use that stupid Pepe Frog meme and rock a Charlie Chaplin mustache. You'll get everyone in line real quick, or you'll pack them on a train. JohnathanNash (talk) 03:50, November 24, 2016 (UTC) I would say you are right... But how would I know. I was once told that my dick size is probably inversely proportional to my ability to speak Latin. But considering my native tongue is around 60% based on Latin, I'm not sure what to think of it. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:26, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, it's Romanian. Which probably explains my love for fucked-up things like this site, inherited from Vlad the mother-fucking Impaler himself. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:34, November 22, 2016 (UTC) Before it Burns Hello Empy. I've received another review on my story in the WW and it was quite negative. Considering I'm a little unsure of the story myself I think that feedback has convinced me to dispose of the idea. However, he did say that his review was a bit bias, and obviously I'm a little bias towards my story too, so if you could give me the final say on whether you think this idea is close to success, or needs to be completely rewritten, I'd be able to figure out what my next move is. Everyone is a monster to someone. 01:44, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Category Alphabetizing I found this on Wikipedia, because I noticed you were alphabetizing categories, maybe it will save you some time: "The order in which categories are placed on a page is not governed by any single rule (for example, it does not need to be alphabetical, although partially alphabetical ordering can sometimes be helpful). Normally the most essential, significant categories appear first." TenebrousTorrentTalk 07:47, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Help Hi you deleted my story and i will not reupload it, but I want to improve my writing and want to know why it was deleted. Thanks Again! Ardan Jacobs Dude4256 (talk) 16:55, November 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: ply Ok. TenebrousTorrentTalk 01:00, November 27, 2016 (UTC) I loved Post Apocalyptic Solitude and was wondering if it was ok for me to do a short film on it? It's non-profit and there are few alterations to the story to fit where I'm filming it. That's all and hoping it's a go for me to film it. Here is the script: https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B-0ynJ-auMs_UHB3MC1aY0ZtMUU/view Also, here are the songs I have permission to use: https://soundcloud.com/dashingnative/sets/this-solitude-songs JulianJrMerrier (talk) 05:01, November 27, 2016 (UTC) You're certainly welcome. As for your two cents, that makes sense. I should note that I have never made multiple edits to my stories simply to drive up the edit count. There have been rare occasions, however, in which I ended up making multiple edits to my stories due to incompetence and indecision. "Okay, the picture has been added. Save edits. Oh, wait, I should have added a caption. Okay, the caption has been added. Save edits. Let's see... Wait, I can make a better caption..." You have a good one too. Raidra (talk) 00:13, November 28, 2016 (UTC) RE: Tank you vewy much. MrDupin (talk) 17:29, November 28, 2016 (UTC) Favor Would you take a look at In a Dream when you get a chance? I'm sure you remember my feelings towards poetry. Feel free to either switch the template to delete or remove the M4R when you decide. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 19:39, November 29, 2016 (UTC) :Thanks man. I really appreciate the help. :Jay Ten (talk) 19:59, November 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: Battle of the Wits I can't help but laugh at that. Truly have we been host to an intellectual titan this day! ChristianWallis (talk) 21:52, December 2, 2016 (UTC) "WHEN I GET UN BLOCK I SHIT ON CLERC FATNESS" That's one delusional cunt. Cleric is a hot piece of ass (no homo). You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:57, December 2, 2016 (UTC) I think you mean you'd defecate on his fat layer of skin in the shape of punctuation signs. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:03, December 2, 2016 (UTC) It's both funny and depressing that we just thought of that, but this being the Internet, there are probably 50 sites specialized for that. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:11, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Yeah, that's really...uh, disturbing heh? Such a mystery, the guy who created the other ones. He probably has a perfectly reasonable explanation for that though. Gue-guess we'll never find out. Right? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:17, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Oh, thank you. I thought that I dropped my "Fatshiting-Art and Way of Life" book for a second there. That would have been a real deal-breaker. PS: Don't know if you noticed by now, not that it would be a contest or anything, but I was a bit faster than you there. Diex-1, Emps-6582. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:26, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Don't worry Emps. Everyone has a slow day once in a while. Or you're just becoming old and dying. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 22:43, December 2, 2016 (UTC) Category Addition Please add the videos category to A Figure in the Fog. It has a video at the top of the page and therefore it fits this category. WhatIsDees (talk) 01:59, December 3, 2016 (UTC) Removed comments Hello! I have a question I've been meaning to ask for a while. My comments have been removed from a couple stories and I don't know why. One was from "Whose Line Is It Anyway?". My comment was made on September 16, 2013 and read, "I haven't read a lot of 'Lost Episodes', but this is one of my favorites. Instead of using excessive gore, it uses the classic horror technique of having something familiar suddenly become horribly wrong. I'm a fan of Whose Line (whether it's the original British version, the Drew Carey version, or the new version), and you painted such a vivid picture that I can see it in my head. Plus, there was an element of mystery involved (re: Ryan's behavior). Good job!" (I accidentally signed it with four tildes too since I didn't know much about the site at that point.) The other one was from "Gassed" on either September 11 or September 12 2013. The thing is there's no record on my contributions list, as if either the pasta were deleted, then restored, or the entire comment section was deleted and then replaced by a new one. Presumably the comment I made is around somewhere. As far as I know my comments didn't violate any rules. If you or someone else could explain, I'd appreciate it. By the way, congratulations on becoming a featured author! :-) Raidra (talk) 00:10, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Re:moved comments Oh. Well, that's okay. I think it'll be easier to post new comments. Thanks anyway! Hopefully the automated welcoming issue will be resolved soon. My pleasure. Personally I'd go with either Banning or Jay, but it'll be interesting to see who it is. Have a good one! Raidra (talk) 01:42, December 4, 2016 (UTC) 'Grats' On becoming a featured author. Didn't even know you had over sixty stories here, colega. How are you going to celebrate? Heed my advice, if it doesn't involve alcohol and/or whores, it's not worth doing. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:45, December 4, 2016 (UTC) I'm assuming the writing involves alcohol too. Anyway, I'm kinda trying to do the same. Assuming I can move my lazy ass to do it, that is. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 13:55, December 4, 2016 (UTC) :Just realized I didn't congratulate you on being this month's featured author... and I refuse to do so! :(but really, congrats, you definitely deserved it.) :Jay Ten (talk) 19:47, December 4, 2016 (UTC) Re: Thanks Empy, I've been digging into this and found a few different ways to reach him. I'll try once for each time. And if he doesn't respond, then I can assume that he doesn't want to right the wrong he has committed, and it will be evidence if need be. JohnathanNash (talk) 02:20, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Review Requests Hey Empy! (Hope you don't mind me calling you like that) Since I noticed you were active, I was wondering if you could take a look at two of my stories in the workshop, if you have the time of course. Although preferably can you help out this user by reviewing his work first, I wanted to help him out but I was kinda busy these past two days. Anyways, thanks in advance! RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 19:11, December 5, 2016 (UTC) Hey Empy, thanks for your input. I'll try to fix all of the issues based on your response. Also I was wondering if you could take a look at this as well. Jay said he liked to hear more thoughts from another user or two. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 04:30, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Hey Empy, sorry to bother you again. I would like you to give your thoughts about the new draft in the workshop. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 07:42, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Ah I see, thanks for the heads up and good luck with your holiday shopping. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 15:06, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Sticklicker Hey I just wanted to say thanks for sorting out the vandalism of my page. Also I noticed that while you've reverted the edits to your own page it still just shows "Dicklicker". I don't really know how that's the situation since the history clearly shows you reverting his edits. I'll fix it now but I thought I'd give you a head's up before you see me undoing what appears to be undone vandalism ChristianWallis (talk) 09:08, December 6, 2016 (UTC) :Ya know what, nevermind, that was just me being a cretin. I misread my notification emails and thought the vandalism was to my own page! That's what I get for checking my emails at 6am ChristianWallis (talk) 09:13, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Nominations "Troll pastas can't be nominated" *Tear starts forming* But it would have one, I tell you. It would have wooon! You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 15:18, December 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Amending Alright, thanks. TenebrousTorrentTalk 19:00, December 7, 2016 (UTC) I Still Have a Lot to Learn Sorry about that, Empy. I have already apologized to the user directly on their page once I realized that the page was theirs originally. Anyway, I'm sorry again for wasting your time on this. I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:47, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Heh. If I did that, Mr. Dupin and Jay Ten would have messages upon messages asking about molecular bonds and advanced polynomials in their inboxes. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 00:52, December 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Perhaps it's not the reaction he likes, but the DNA he's replicating. (The 'crazy' allele, if replicated, may be able to make a world of Princess Petes! That would be truly terrifying.) See what I mean? Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 06:36, December 8, 2016 (UTC) :Edit: I swear to Christ this website is trolling me with this crap... I Finished a Pasta! Hi Emp! So you know that story called "I Don't Like What I See" that you reviewed a while ago? Well, I listened to what you said and followed your advice to the best of my ability and I've finished it. I uploaded it to the Spinpasta Wiki and the Writer's Workshop if you want to check it out. I just got a review on the Writer's Workshop and I'll be making corrections based on that review. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'''Heeere's Hailey!]] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 00:44, December 11, 2016 (UTC) hey so question, how does this wiki of yours feel about poems... zumokiworks335 03:01, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "A Step in The Right Direction" Message So I corrected the grammatical errors that the review pointed out. However, there was one part in the review that I didn't quite get. It's this part right here: (Also, when it comes to the flashback sections, you should probably start a new paragraph each time the speaker changes.) I'm not sure how it's supposed to look in the story. Is it something like this: (A deep whirring sound quicky increased in pitch and volume until sparks could be seen flying all over the place. Smoke began to fill up the inside of the machine and the daughter stared to cough. The blonde woman screamed at the top her lungs and tried to pry the heavy door open. The brown haired woman came running over to the machine and grabbed the blonde woman, lifting her up in the process. "What the hell did you do?" the brown haired woman yelled. "I... I just turned it on that's all!" the blonde woman stuttered.) Or is it something different? It seems like a stupid question but I figured I'd ask just to make sure that I'm doing it correctly. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:47, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Dare I ask. Despite my terrible sence to proof read. If i could post small forms of Litature, until i get this PROOFREADING thing right. And if so could I possible do it in the form of a blog? After all, my stories aren't something you people approve of despite my lack of proofreading. zumokiworks335 13:40, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "How to Do This Thing" Message So I followed your instructions to the best of my ability (http://pastebin.com/VYpGBfhp) regarding the creation of a new paragraph every time the speaker changes. There's one thing I'm confused about. So let's say the protagonist gets dialogue (I was walking down the hall and saw a panda. "Holy crap!" I shouted. At the site of its bulky appearance, I was practically shaking and whimpering, fearing that it was going to hurt me.) Do I still have to create a new paragraph even if the dialogue belongs to the same speaker? (i.e the protagonist) Forgive me, I've never done the whole "Creating a new paragraph when the speaker changes" thing before. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 16:18, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Gotta Read Fast" Message So just a quick question. With all the refinements I've made to the story, do you think it's ready to be uploaded to the Creepypasta wiki or are there more adjustments that need to be made? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 21:44, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Burned Out" Message Sorry to hear that you're burnt out! If I'm going to get more reviews on my story, I'm going to have to find a way to get it out there. Should I make a blog post on this wiki linking people to the story off site? Or should I find a way to make the WW thread for the story more known around the site? I posted this story to the Spinpasta wiki and recently, my new website (https://haileysawyer.wordpress.com/). Link to the actual story (https://haileysawyer.wordpress.com/2016/12/11/i-dont-like-what-i-see/) [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:17, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Stop right there! Think you can infect this place with your illiterare abominations!? Nobody besides me will destroy this place! I'll get right on reading your literary shit and totally not masturbate to it. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:53, December 12, 2016 (UTC) You know me too well, you erotic warlock. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:01, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: One of usssss Hey, thanks for the message. It's great to know I have your support and I appreciate knowing I can always ask you for advice and help given your expertise ChristianWallis (talk) 21:45, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Re: Hey thanks for sorting that template out. I did practice on my own talk page yesterday but clearly I didn't get the full hang of it which is kind of embarassing ChristianWallis (talk) 22:03, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Look for Others" Message Okay so I asked Dupin to review my story and this is what they said: "Hi there. I will take a look at your story during the week and I'll see what needs to be done." I might ask JayTen or some other admins like Underscorre to review my pasta but I'm a little nervous to do so because they might be busy and whatnot. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:59, December 13, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Good Start!" Message So after asking an admin to review my story, what do you think the next step is? Is it waiting for the story to be reviewed or something else? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 05:15, December 13, 2016 (UTC) The Story Last Edited A love note is not a bad tale, it may seem a bit generic, but it's rather entertaining and simple. Please reconsider the delete tag. Is it too much like another story? TenebrousTorrentTalk 04:43, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Tsk tsk tsk What do you mean by "soon-to-be admin Christian"? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:03, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Impressive. I wouldn't have thought that of all the admins you were the smart one. The almost-mentally-sane one? Sure. The obsessive one? Of course. The NERD one? Seen from across the country. But the smart one? Now, that's a surprise. Full disclosure: I'm thinking about becoming a rollback in a couple of months. I'm not doing it now because, obviously, my constructive edits (like fixing grammar/punctuation/formatting, good reviews) are very few and in-between. If I decide to do it, I'll start the active work in about a week because then I'll have lots of free time (well, I always have, but a bit more then). To be honest, I am often reluctant to publish an edit because I have a weird fear of making mistakes. Do you have any general advice? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 16:32, December 15, 2016 (UTC) I asked you because you're probably the oldest fossil of this wiki that is still alive. Jokes aside, thank you very much for the advice. When I'll get in a position of power, I'll be sure to mention the little people that lifted me up. Then, I'll mention you and the other maggots that lifted them up. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 17:06, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Editing Request Hey Empy, I made the feelspasta/creepypasta thing and it's up on the Writer's Workshop. It's called All I Have To Do. If you could edit it, I'd be honoured. Here's the link if you get some time. http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:565275 Rhyveee (talk) 22:57, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: View Take your time. It's fine. Have a nice dinner! Rhyveee (talk) 23:12, December 15, 2016 (UTC) Psssst *cough cough* (I'm only pointing it out to see if it's ok with you) You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:30, December 17, 2016 (UTC) "As we shall witness the great Clash of Titans, wondering who may win. Will it be Transvestitior Pervertos, Illiteratus or Nemeth-Nemesis?" You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:43, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Bulls-eye, Emps. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:21, December 17, 2016 (UTC) Oops Sorry about the double addition of the poetry category. My computer had a little freak out, and it didn't show me that it was in the category, so I assumed it hadn't registered. Sorry about that. ''I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! '' 02:44, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Question on the Rules Hey, I had a question about the rules regarding competitions. I was wondering what the requirements were for creating one. I had an idea for one where the writers would take some or all of the lyrics to Nightcall by Kavinsky as when it's taken out of context, it's pretty dark. Thanks, Rhyveee (talk) 18:16, December 20, 2016 (UTC) Re: Competition Thanks, I'll try to think of other songs that fit. I'll also check your song comps. Rhyveee (talk) 19:04, December 20, 2016 (UTC) You cheeky bastard. You really know how to hide your shameless self-promotion, don't you? It's almost like a subliminal message. I will learn from you, Empy-san. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 19:10, December 20, 2016 (UTC) *Slow clap* You almost got me there. But you should know not to underestimate me-''I already read that.'' You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 21:32, December 20, 2016 (UTC) It took you literally 30 seconds to make that edit. Emps, just like Derpy and Raptor said today, you and Christian truly are the fastest guys alive. And, to prove my training in shamelessness, I think I may have addressed our friend's question before yo- What in God's name did just happen? Are you re-admining? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:38, December 21, 2016 (UTC) I wanted to be the first, but I guess everyone swooped in when they saw that. Just like a car crash or a cataclysm, you can't help but to rush to see it. I think Santa must have been high on his ass if he decided to bring you as a gift. Also, Cleric does know how to do a grandiose message, doesn't he? Impressed me to tears. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 20:51, December 21, 2016 (UTC) The Competition Hey, so I have a Google Doc with what I currently have for the post. My main problem right now is that I don't know if I should do prizes. Anyhow, I expanded the song list. I'm probably gonna converse with a friend about it before it's finalized. Thanks for the help. Rhyveee (talk) 01:28, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Question Hey Empy, is it alright that I post a draft (which isn't finished yet) into the workshop? I want you to take a look at it since I'm worried about the scene in general. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 17:58, December 22, 2016 (UTC) It's only 2% completed, but it's somewhat easy to point out the issues present in the scene; if there's any. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 03:00, December 23, 2016 (UTC) It's alright, just point any key elements that might be missing from it. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 03:43, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Here it is. RaptorKillerX-Venture (talk) 04:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Adam's a naughty boy Hey Emp. I just finished reading Don't Know You from Adam and I found a particularly strange part: "He even playfully '''swatted' my behind a few times". I highly doubt that you meant that. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 09:14, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, that concludes my dose of stupidity for now. I usually deduce the meaning of most unknown words from context (that's how I acquired 1/3 of my English vocabulary). I never saw that word before and the context was a bit uncertain. I'm telling you, that mental image was hilarious. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:00, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Another thing I meant to ask, did you read Thomas' advice from the blog? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:27, December 23, 2016 (UTC) Story Got take care of the unfinished page. Also thanks for taking the time to read my story. I appreciate it. Happy Christmas Day (I think it's going to be Christmas in the US in a while). MrDupin (talk) 20:13, December 24, 2016 (UTC) RE: Movies Aw, I was hoping Shut In would be good. I'm tired of Naomi Watts being in bad horror movies. Man, she sucks at picking roles. Ever see Dream House? Craaaaaaaaap. Umbrello (talk) 19:23, December 25, 2016 (UTC) : You should watch Dream House just so you can laugh out loud at the "twist". It's mostly a Danial Craig movie. Umbrello (talk) 19:32, December 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: Sorry It's cool. I get it. No harm done. And the tags part makes sense. More importantly, though... Does the new poem fit in the guidelines? And did you like it? JC Thanks, --TheDoctorFF (talk) 04:59, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Armageddon Unleashed Welcome back, sir Tyrant. Ready for the salt oceans? You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 11:30, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Good God, I saw your deletion spree. You must have had orgasms for hours. My only regret is that you aren't a bureaucrat yet so I can make fun of your pink name. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 14:27, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Welcome back to adminship! Hey, empy. Welcome back to adminship on the site. Glad to have your menacing presence threatening to delete my stories at any moment back on the site. Best of luck to you and all of the butthurt children whos stories you will delete, I hope that your salt mines are ready for a new harvest soon enough. Also, sorry about the wait on the review (if you haven't forgot yet). IRL things are getting in the way. 'I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ''' 14:03, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. MrDupin (talk) 14:10, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :I am glad I could be of help. You have my permission to use my "Thank You" message, posted on December 28, 2016, on your compilation. MrDupin (talk) 15:42, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Why did you delete my story? BatWolfStories (talk) 16:51, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Ok forget the jungle story i don't think anyone gets it which is the problem, i'll try write something else, but not right now, probably later this week or something :/ BatWolfStories (talk) 18:49, December 28, 2016 (UTC) :~7 hours ago I checked the paste you left me. It was blank. I checked the paste you left me again just now. 472 deleted stories! I'd better keep sucking up to you or else I 'm worried one of mine will end up on that list. I see you've also got your first 'why did you delete...' Message. Hope your talk page doesn't get flooded too soon. :I'ma gonna getcha! I'ma gonna getcha good! ' 21:49, December 28, 2016 (UTC)